Attraction
by Koimiko
Summary: Attraction Set fifteen years before How Far? The Day Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru’s life. Attraction is 25% sight and 75% scent to a demon. How long can you deny an attraction this strong?


Agent Arai Sesshoumaru stopped short the moment he step foot into the command center of the Arc. The room as usual was alive with activity screens where alight with maps and faces, people rushing around the room with files and papers needing to be signed or delivered. No it was a smell; it hit him like a fist upside the head and left him dizzy. It rolled across his tongue like the sweetest of sins. It was smelled of something he wanted to sink his teeth into and swallow. Something creamy and delicious. The erotic promise of damp, pink flesh that would be slippery and warm to the lap of his tongue, rich and succulent.

He wanted to eat her alive. . .and he didn't know who she was.

Sesshoumaru narrowed eyes quickly scanned his surroundings, taking everything in. His head tilted back and he allowed his demon senses so much sharper than sight to take over and read the room. Hot, freshly brewed coffee was being made at the back of the room under the stairs by a water demon. To his left, the tapping of clawed fingers across ten key broads as demon's searched the zones for something or someone. A high raking agent fussed at a lower ranking agent about excessive gun fire. The myriad of sounds and scents assailed him, chaotic and full, and yet she burned through sharp and crisp like a radiant beam of light. Vibrant and breathtaking shine on a bone-chilling, cloud-smothered day in the midnight zone.

Hunger clawed its way up his spine, ripping through his system with such force that he expected to look down and see blood seeping through his thin black cotton t-shirt, spreading like death down to his black agency issued cargo pants. Ripping him open quicker than any teeth, claws or gunfire ever could.

His nostrils flared as another soft drift of the mouthwatering scent crashed through him. It was right there lingering on the air, and a hard shudder racked the long length of his body, his skin going hot and damp as a low, unfamiliar burn began in his belly. An animalistic lust. . .but different. The unmistakable hunger for hard, grinding, gritty sex, and yet utterly foreign from the driving need he'd known in the past. He'd had his share of females in his lifetime, leaving them quickly, yet always with their well-used bodies' heavy with pleasure, steeped in satisfaction - but this was more. Harder. Deeper. A sharp driving need unlike anything he'd ever known, raging and explosive.

He didn't just want to bury himself inside her- he had to.

But first he had to find her.

"Why are you growling? Did someone piss you off this early," the voice deep and loud from just behind him. His partner, Lu, he knew after he spoke the human would go back to what ever he was doing. Sesshoumaru's mood did not brother him at all. But everyone else around him picked up on his tension, even without the telltale growl rumbling from his chest.

He said nothing only snorted and looked away. A few creatures turned their heads to look at him; the new comers couldn't seem to keep their eyes off him. His well-muscled frame stood over six feet his agency issued clothes in no way disguising the brute strength of his battled-honed body. But as usual he ignored any attention he attracted.

Besides he was focused on finding the female, Sesshoumaru's nostrils flared, the sound of his heartbeat filling his ears as if begun a hard marathon beat.

"Agent Arai good timing," his superiors voice pulled him from his search.

"And why have I been called back when I was just told to retire for the day?" He recognizing the increased gruffness of his own voice as a sign he was losing control.

Bad timing, considering he was surrounded by so many creatures and expensive equipment, but there didn't seem to be a damn thing he could do about it. He would not, could not leave without finding her.

"Are you well Agent Arai?" his superior muttered, scrubbing one sun-kissed hand over the golden stubble covering his head as he eyed Sesshoumaru. "You seem on edge. . . It is not your heat time is it?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head in frustration. No this was not his time. Again his attention was caught by the scent, this time it was different - -deeper. . .earthier. .and it was getting stronger.

The smell alone had him tied in knots, his body feeling tight, hot and swollen. It was something rich and succulent that sat on the tip of his tongue like a drop of warm syrup. He wanted to roll it around for a far deeper taste. Draw it into his mouth and bite down on it.

Keep it. Fight for it.

Hard, lust-thick images blazed through his mind like a fire, revitalizing him, jamming his system, jacking him up and taking him to a bigger high than any drug he ever used. Like most demons, he could with stand many things, but unlike humans demons were prone to sickness when they crossed zones once too often. Especially if they crossed from the heat of the sunlit zone into the bitter cold of the midnight zone. Demons had tried many drugs to control or stop the sickness over the long years that had many effects. So he knew what sin tasted like. . And this was it. Wicked and yet as sweet as heaven. .the most dangerous kind of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru keen eyesight scanned the immediate area again, falling on a lush blue haired female in a skintight uniform sipping on a smoky coffee, before quickly moving on. Not her. No. . this one was different. Something uncomfortable in his gut told him she would be far different than anything he was prepared for.

And this one smelled. . .dangerous.

"Well than I have one last thing to do regrettably before the briefing can start. Now where is she?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth, a suitable biting comment ready to slip free, when her scent slammed into him so hard he nearly reeled. His eyes widen as over his Superiors shoulders he saw her. He knew the instant he set eyes on her, though he never would have guessed she'd be the one. That had the intoxicating scent that even now was wrapped around him like a vise. But there was no doubt she was it. The innocent-looking little waif with her long black braid, her Arc badge like a beacon hung from her neck the long chain made it settled near her waist. She was wearing the official uniform of an undercover Arc agent, a deliciously tight stretch black t-shirt tucked into the waist band of black cargo pants that hung low on her wide hips. The sleeves of the black t-shirt hung down to cover most of the tiny hands he saw. A simple outfit nothing sexy or provocative, but on her it looked sinful, the way it hugged her rounded delicate curves.

A fierce, possessive wave of heat pour through his veins while his mouth watered, it was only with his amazing self control that Sesshoumaru controlled the urge to pant like a honry dog. A nice long howl would have felt damn good at the moment, but hardly appropriate, considering their surrounds. Finally seeing it wasn't going to get its way, the animal inside him grumbled its irritation, circling around itself and settling down it quietly seethe, while his more human side struggled against the urge to grab the female and run. As far and fast as he could, until he had her all to himself. But he knew it would be a bad ideal.

Left with no other option, he waited.

Time seem to stand still as she walked toward him, his lungs burning while the top of his skull felt about ready to explode off. Within the space of three panted breaths she was right next to them, without even glancing in his direction.

"Agent Arai this is Agent Abe. Today is her last day with us. My top undercover agent being taken away from me. Such a shame." he shook his head not noticing that Sesshoumaru's attention was elsewhere. "Oh well take this Agent Abe and good luck." He gave her two boxes both small she slide them into the cargo pockets of her pants. "Meeting in ten. This is not farewell Agent Abe." he turned and walked away.

The two only nodded to their Superior, both watched the creature walk away. She made a sound, low and throaty that slipped down his spine like a female's mouth, damn near making him cross eyed. Than something burst into awareness between them as their eyes met in a powerful raw, smoldering stare, caught both in its hold.

The connection burned like pure energy, crackling and sharp, as if the space between their bodies and been charged with electricity. Sesshoumaru all but expected to see sparks skittering on the strange current. As he gaze upon her unearthly face, unique details begun to imprinting themselves upon his memory, washing all the other females of his past until there was nothing left but her. Nothing but the delicate curve of her jaw. The darker blue that rimmed the almost white of her gaze. And then there was that mouth, with sensual lips that looked velvety soft and sweet, their color a natural blushing pink that no cosmetic could duplicate. The carnal things he wanted to do to that kissable little mouth should be illegal. Hell, in another zone they probably were. And on top of everything, all the erotic little details made his head feel thick and his groin feel thicker, there was that provocative scent, earthy, and addictive, drugging him with lust and oddly enough. . .tenderness.

She shivered, wrenching herself free of the potent visual hold. She glanced down quickly wanting to look anywhere but on him, but this time he made a noise making her look up again.

The growing sexual connection between them all but sizzling on the air, enveloping them in their own little world. It was something hazy and soft, wrapping them in an oddly comforting warmth - -cloudlike and weightless - -while desire twisted through them took a sharp, dangerous edge, like an animal hunger demanding to be fed. She licked her lips in what he strongly suspected was a nervous gesture, thought it hit him like a practiced seduction, it was incredibly sexy. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard as he tried not to choke on the growl he was fighting down. Lu's voice cut through their haze.

"K, you come to collect the rest of your things?" Sesshoumaru felt like cold water had been splashed on him. His partner knew this delicious female. Lu was either unaware or didn't care about the sexual tension pouring from the two a few moments ago. "Where is my mind," Lu made a show of slapping his hand against his forehead. "Partner this is my wife of three months Kagome. She just finished her last mission and is now retired from the force. K this is my partner Sesshoumaru, the one I told you about remember?"

"Nice to meet you, "she offered him her hand.

She eyed the powerful width of his t-shirt clothed chest and fought the weird urge to step closer and nuzzle the strong, column of his throat with her nose. He had the warmest skin she'd ever felt, as if he were burning inside his soul ablaze with a bonfire that heated his body like a fever. She sighed, watching his large hand engulf her own, his clawed thumb rubbing across her cool skin in a soothing gesture. Her throat quivered, tongue flicking nervously at her bottom lip. His desire scared her, made her so afraid, and yet, despite her fear, she couldn't deny she was drawn to him. Even if it was wrong. For Kami sake she was a married woman. _'Shake it off girl'_

"Meeting in three people get moving." Their superiors' voice boomed though the room.

"Guess I'll see you later K," Lu spoke as he rushed away not noticing that Sesshoumaru had yet to release his wife's hand. Kagome slid her hand out of Sesshoumaru's grip with a soft sigh.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around," Kagome forced a smile directing her eyes to his chin. Without giving him a chance to speak she turned and stiffly walked away, stuffing down the feelings her husband's partner invoked inside her.

Sesshoumaru did the same him and the creature within disappointed the one creature that attracted them the most in his long life was taken. Though he followed the other agents his senses were still train on one female greedy taking in as much of her as possible before the briefing room door was closed. The barrier weaved into the walls and door cutting off any sounds or smells from the outer rooms.


End file.
